Sitting in a Tree
by literarylolita
Summary: First comes love, then comes marriage...you know the rest.  Eclare.   Nearly  pure fluff.  Give it a chance.
1. Love

A/N: This is a bit fluffy/nerdy, but it got into my head during my workout, so needless to say, I had to do it. This is a short trilogy.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Degrassi

_First Comes Love_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cuz I know that you'd feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

The cool spring air raised goose bumps on Clare's arms, which were wrapped around Eli's neck as they slow danced. She outwardly shivered, making Eli frown.

"You okay?" Eli asked, pulling her closer. She nodded her head into his chest. "I still can't believe you talked me into going to my-" he shuddered at the thought- "_junior prom."_

"Oh stop complaining," Clare playfully snapped. "You know you wanted to come."

"YOU wanted to come," Eli corrected.

"Well, yes. What girl DOESN'T want to get all dressed up for her boyfriend?" She tilted her head up, smirking (and God only knows who she learned THAT from).

"You're saying this is all for me?" He twirled her, matching his lips to hers before pulling her in to make them meet.

Breaking the kiss, Clare whispered in her best seductive voice: "You betcha." Eli gulped as he took it all in. She wore blue for him, of course. A simple halter a-line gown; turquoise was the exact shade, actually. The soft, simple silk fabric felt smooth under Eli's hands, which trembled when Clare looked up with her big, blue eyes, completely illuminated by her dress.

"So," Eli began. "Have I told you that you look pretty damn spectacular tonight?"

"No, but I assumed as much when your eyes bugged out of your head as I walked down the stairs at my house." Eli laughed. Clare's mom forced the couple to pose for no less than fifty pictures. On one hand, he wasn't too happy about this; he didn't need physical proof he wore a tux with a TURQUOISE vest. The other hand though, ensured that Clare's image from this night would be available for him to look at always. (It didn't hurt that most of the pictures displayed her posed in his arms).

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cuz sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

"You know, Goldsworthy, you don't look so bad yourself tonight." The couple smiled at one another.

"I'd look better if SOMEONE had let me wear red!"

"Red and turquoise do NOT GO TOGETHER, for the LAST FREAKIN' TIME!" Eli laughed.

"Calm down, Edwards!" Eli pushed her away, holding her by her shoulders. "I'm just teasing you. You know I love you…in blue."

Clare's heart dropped from her chest to her stomach. She thought Eli might pull a romantic comedy cliché out of his back pocket and FINALLY tell her he loves her. He would never do such a lame thing on PROM NIGHT, of all nights, of course. IF he even loved her…

"Edwards? Clare? You're spacing out on me." Clare shivered. Eli pulled her close. "Geeze, whose idea was it to have the main dancing area OUTSIDE for a prom in CANADA?"

"…Mine," Clare squeaked. It was Yearbook's staff year to plan the prom. Eli literally hit his face with his palm.

"Shit, Clare…I'm sorry. It's lovely out here, really, the twinkle lights are…great, I just hate to see you cold…" Clare giggled.

"Eli, did you just use the word 'lovely'?"

"I know, I know, hard to believe I'd use descriptive adjectives meaning 'pretty' on anything or anyone but you…"

"You're turning into a sap."

"Shut up."

"Gladly." She kissed him softly.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"You know, Clare, I DO like the music selection," Eli noted as the two continued to dance.

"I figured you would. I really pushed for actual MUSIC, and not the auto-tuned CRAP they play on the radio these days." She smiled coyly. "I may have requested this song specifically."

"Oh really?" laughed Eli. "And why is that, Miss Yearbook-Master-Extraordinaire!"

Clare blushed. "No reason, really."

"Could it be because this is the song that played the first time we ever slow danced?" Eli placed a look of mock horror on his face. "Edwards! You thought I forgot! I'm hurt."

"Eli…" he silenced her with his lips (as he so often did).

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

"I feel like I'm in a damn John Hughes flick," groaned Eli. "Everyone is wearing something so…poufy."

"I'm not!" exclaimed Clare. "And don't knock John Hughes…The Breakfast Club is one of my favorite movies!"

"Yeah, but come on, it's completely unrealistic," Eli scoffed. "Detention is NOTHING like that."

"You WOULD know, huh?" teased Clare. "Sometimes I wish my life was like an 80s movie."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, I know it's all completely cheesy, but…sometimes cheesy is fun." She blushed (again).

_And I don't want to world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Edwards…it's refreshing to know that as amazingly different as you are, you're still a lot like other girls in ways that help me understand you," Eli smiled, then looked thoughtful. "Not that I need the help."

"Eli!" She playfully hit him (yes, again).

"I think this is one of the last songs, Clare." He quirked an eyebrow. "Can we get out of here? I have somewhere I want to take you."

"Eli, we have to go to the after-party-" Clare started, but Eli cut her off.

"And we will, this won't take long, but please, come with me." He grinned, then looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you trust me?"

Clare hesitated, only briefly, then conceded.

_**A short time later…**_

"You know, Edwards, not many girls are lucky enough to be escorted to their proms in a HEARSE," Eli declared after opening Clare's door.

"I take it we're where you wanted to take me?" Clare sounded annoyed, and for good reason. "May I take off my 'blindfold' now?" Eli laughed. When the two got in Morty, Eli took her black tie off and insisted that Clare let him tie it around her eyes. He had to surprise her, after all.

"In just a minute…" With one hand on her shoulder and the other on the small of her back, Eli led her to his destination: a bench. He helped her sit. "Okay, here." He took off the makeshift blindfold. Clare looked around and frowned.

"Eli, where are we?"

"You don't know, Edwards?" Eli smirked. "Why, this is the first place we hung out-outside of school, anyway." Clare smiled as the recognition set in. Eli brought her to the bench on the street he made her prove she didn't care about the opinions of others…so many months ago. "I remember thinking you were so damn cute when you screamed yourself blue."

"Ha ha, Eli."

"Seriously, your face matched those pretty eyes of yours!" Clare blushed as she looked down. "Ah, and then you did that." Eli's grin grew. "You see, Edwards, that was the day I realized you were more than just a pretty face. I simply HAD to know you…" he leaned forward, took her face in his hands and placed his crooked lips on her soft ones.

"That's all sweet and all, Eli, but I still must beg the question: why did you bring me here?"

Eli swallowed and looked down. Clare could tell he was nervous, which intrigued her, because how often does THAT happen? "Clare, I…I have to tell you something."

"What's that, Eli?" she asked softly, encouraging him to go on with her smile.

"I love you, Clare." His eyes bore into hers with (false) confidence. If Clare didn't know any better, she would have sworn they were coated with tears that threatened to fall.

"Well, that's good," Clare said. "Because I love you too." Eli's face lit up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Clare laughed as Eli pulled her in for an ecstatic kiss. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, and she complied, because this moment was one of those perfect ones in time. She wanted to remember every detail so she could press stop, rewind, and play repeatedly. She giggled into the kiss, making Eli (reluctantly) pull away.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's just, I kind of got my John Hughes Movie Moment!" Her giggles escalated. Eli's face twisted into (not so) mock horror as he realized she was right.

"Shut up, Edwards." He pulled her in again, but not before she could get in the final word: "Gladly".

They never made it to the after party.

A/N: I ALSO don't own "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Yes, it's an overused song, but it's good. Also, the next two chapters will be based around songs by them. Yay!

Reviews make me happy and make me write faster!


	2. Marriage

**A/N: Here's the Eclare wedding! Oh, let's call this little trilogy a "possible" outcome of "All We Are", my ongoing Eclare story. I may play with the universe I created over there a bit. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

_Then Comes Marriage…._

_**Niagara Falls, Canada**_

_**Elizabeth Anderson's House**_

_**May 17**__**th**__**, 2014**_

_**12:39 PM**_

Eli fidgeted in the basement bathroom of Clare's Grandma Lizzie's house. The makeshift dressing room was cold, and God knows that was the last thing he (or his feet) needed.

"You about ready there, Mr. Edwards?" Adam grinned from the doorway. His normally messy hair was rather tidy, slicked back in a very James Bond-fashion.

"Hey now," snapped Eli playfully, "I'm not Mr. Edwards yet!" He laughed nervously. "Oh God, Adam. I'm getting married. Shit. Married. ME."

"Yeah, to CLARE, the love of your freakin' life!" Adam slapped his best friend on the back. "Not thinking of bailing are you?" His tone was teasing, but he carried an air of seriousness about him. Adam knew how nervous Eli was; even though he had moved on from Julia, a part of him would always be afraid of breaking anything (or anyone) he touched.

"Of course I'm not running away, Adam," Eli snapped. Adam raised an eyebrow, but let it go. "Sorry, dude…"

"It's cool, Bro. You're allowed to freak out. It's your WEDDING DAY!" Adam smiled hugely. "Who would have thought, just five years ago, that we'd be here today?" Eli chuckled.

"Not me; I NEVER thought I'd be lucky enough to trick her into falling in love with me," he gulped, "and I CERTAINLY never thought I'd get her to say yes to MARRIAGE. At least not a marriage with ME." Adam groaned.

"PLEASE Eli, I'm surprised you two didn't run away together the day she graduated high school."

"Believe me, I wanted to. She wanted me to graduate first." Eli had just completed his bachelor's degree in Language Arts Education. He would be a substitute teacher come fall; he currently applied at every school with an opening. Clare had her Associates Degree in Nursing; she was an RN in the Nic U at the Children's Hospital down the street from Eli's (soon to be THEIR) apartment. Eli was surprised when Clare announced her major as nursing; if anything, he thought she'd be a doctor. "I just want to take care of people, not charts," she'd said when he asked her about it. She was almost done with her Bachelor's, earning it online in a short amount of time (being the genius that she is).

"And here you are!" Adam straightened Eli's tie. "In a turquoise vest." Eli laughed.

"This is the LAST TIME I will wear turquoise. Ever." He straightened the pants legs of his tux. "Or a tux."

"Clare wanted the color, right?"

"No," smirked Eli. "I did."

"Ready to go?"

"Just…one more minute." Eli sat down.

"Okay…I'll go check with Alli and see how Clare's doing." Adam felt the need to fulfill his best man duties, and he heard somewhere (probably in some lame romantic comedy Bridget, his girlfriend made him watch) that one of the things a best man had to do was conspire and check in with the maid of honor. Lame.

"Yeah, man…will you make sure she's feeling okay?" Eli looked worried.

"I'm sure God gave her the day off, Eli." Adam's tone was reassuring. "Morning sickness should be about over, shouldn't it?"

"Yeah, she's at the end of her third month." Eli beamed. "Why do you think this wedding is happening in May instead of June, like she always wanted?"

Eli rested his eyes as Adam left, thinking about the night he proposed to Clare, just two short months ago.

_Clare sighed contentedly in his arms as the dim sun attempted to pour in through the foggy window of the cabin. She snuggled in closer to his bare chest, the blanket falling down from her naked shoulder. Trademark smirk on his face, he spoke softly: "Morning, Blue Eyes." Clare smiled, never opening her eyes._

"_Morning, Eli." A big yawn escaped her lips. "Want me to make breakfast?"_

"_In a minute…" Eli trailed off. Clare opened her eyes, blinking from sleepiness. _

"_You okay, Eli?" She quirked an eyebrow._

"_I'm great, Hun. Thanks for coming away with me this weekend." Eli showed up at Clare's house Friday morning, informing her he somehow talked his boss into giving her the day off. He packed a bag for her while she just stared at him in confusion. He (and Morty) whisked her off to the cabin in the woods by the lake his Bubbi owned. When he was little, before his grandfather passed away, his family came here almost monthly. They crowded into the little two-bedroom cabin, sharing stories, playing games, and eating roasting marsh mellows over the fireplace. His family seldom made it here anymore, but Clare had been a few times and absolutely loved it._

"_Thanks for surprising me, Sweetie!" She leaned up to kiss him. "Oops, morning breath, sorry." She started to get up._

"_No, don't be silly, your breath is fine…" Eli pulled her back to him. He nervously fingered the old, black velvet box next to him on the edge of his side of the bed. "Stay a minute."_

"_Okay…" Clare made herself comfy in Eli's arms. "Those were some amazing smores last night!" She giggled. "My favorite."_

"_I know." Eli placed his hand on her head, using his arm to pull her closer. He took a deep breath. "Clare…I love you. I don't say it enough."_

"_You tell me everyday Eli!" Clare smiled. "I love you too."_

"_I should tell you more, like, just HOW MUCH." He swallowed. "And WHY. Clare, I honestly don't know where I'd be today if it weren't for you." He sighed. "It's such a cliché, but you saved me from myself. Hell, you know what Professor Briedenbaugh told us once?" He smiled at the thought of his mentor and favorite English teacher. "Clichés are cliché because they're TRUE."_

"_He's a wise man. Eli, I didn't save you…only YOU can save you. I was just there for you." Clare spoke with complete sincerity._

"_Yes, but that was so much more than anyone had ever even thought to do for me after Julia died. Except for Mom and Bubbi, of course." He smiled. "I'm getting off track, here…Clare, you're the best, kindest, most beautiful, wittiest, SEXIEST woman I've ever met…" Clare blushed, thinking of their night of passion the night before. They made love by the fire, getting melted chocolate all over them. "I know we've always talked about 'forever', but I want you to be mine for the rest of our lives." He cleared his throat, and picked up the velvet box. "Clare, will you marry me?" He sat up, opening the box. Inside lay a simple, yet lovely (reminiscent of Clare, much?) princess cut diamond, set in white gold. Clare gasped, and sat up immediately._

"_Oh my God, Eli…yes! Yes I will!" She squealed and threw her arms around Eli, who let out a relieved breath. He held her close as he placed a happy kiss on her lips. Pulling away, he placed the ring on her left ring finger, which had been bare since the night a few years ago they made love for the first time. "It's beautiful, Eli."_

"_Well, then it's fitting for its owner." Eli smiled._

"_You're awful sappy this morning, love." Clare loved to tease._

"_Hey, how often does a guy propose? He's allowed to be a sap!" defended Eli._

"_I love it, and I love you!" Clare threw her naked body on his._

_They celebrated the rest of the weekend._

"Yo, Eli!" Eli's head snapped up and out of his memory. Adam stood in the doorway again. "It's time, Bud. Ready?" Eli took a deep breath and stood up.

"I am."

_**Niagara Falls, Canada **_

_**Elizabeth Anderson's House**_

_**May 17**__**th**__**, 2014**_

_**12:35 PM**_

Clare smiled into the full length mirror of the guest (really, her) room at her Grandma's house. She smoothed her dress: A pretty, simple lace number. It was originally strapless, but certain circumstances made her chest much too large to be held up without the support of straps; Eli's grandmother saved the day but taking material from her own wedding dress, which matched Clare's perfectly, and fashioning gorgeous, slightly off-shoulder straps. The dress still had a bit of a strapless fashion (which Clare had always wanted) but also lent support. It waist was empire; a turquoise sash tied into a bow in the back and the loose, lacy material hung over her curves nicely, still hugging in all the right places. Clare adjusted the wreath of baby white roses in her hair with a smile; ever since she was a little girl, she dreamed of not a veil, but flowers in her hair on her wedding day. Her mother, if she were here, would highly disapprove. Then again, Clare though somewhat bitterly, her mother wouldn't approve of a wedding that wasn't in a church. Or to a Jewish man. "It's my day," Clare reminded herself. "Mine and Eli's." Clare checked her shoes: simple white flats. She smiled down at her beautiful engagement ring and felt the string of her grandmother's pearls (something borrowed) on her throat. The blue was taken care of by both her sash and garter, the something new was her dress, and the something(s) old were the straps newly fashioned to her gown. Satisfied, she went to the attached bathroom. "How do I look?" She asked Alli, who was busy adjusting her lavender bridesmaid's dress.

"Oh my God Clare Bear! You look gorgeous!" Alli ran to hug her best friend, careful not to wrinkle her dress. "May I finish your makeup?"

"I was hoping you would," Clare confessed.

"Here, sit down." Alli went to work. Clare had applied a little bit of foundation and setting powder, but that's it. Alli traced soft black eyeliner on her bottom lids, then applied the lightest of lavender eye shadows to her upper ones. Finishing up Clare's eyes with a coat of soft black mascara, she asked "are you nervous?"

Clare thought for a moment, and was surprised with her answer. "Not really!" She laughed, then placed her hand on her slightest of baby bumps. "Well, I am, but not about marrying Eli." Alli signaled for Clare to pucker up, which she did.

As Alli placed the soft pink long-wear lip color on Clare's mouth, she said "about the baby."

"Yes!" laughed Clare. "Who would have thought that me, little "Saint Clare" would have a shotgun wedding?"

"I thought Eli proposed before you got pregnant." Alli stood up. "Let me put a coat of hairspray on those pretty, shoulder-length curls of yours."

"Well, he proposed before we KNEW I was pregnant…" Clare smiled. "Oh man, Alli, you should have seen his face when I told him…" Clare's mind wandered to the moment.

_She paced nervously outside of Degrassi, where Eli was student teaching. It was an early April afternoon, and Clare had just gotten off work. Earlier that morning, she took an at-home pregnancy test, and a quick visit to the OB-GYN unit in the medical building next door to her hospital confirmed the results: She was 6 weeks pregnant. "Shouldn't he be out here?" She wondered out loud, and fairly loudly. "How the hell am I going to TELL him this?" She fiddled with her turquoise scrub top. _

"_Tell me what, Blue Eyes?" Eli snuck up behind her. She jumped and squealed. _

"_ELI! Don't scare me like that!" Clare sighed._

"_Sorry," he chuckled. Not that I'm not glad to see you Babe, sexy scrubs and all, but what are you doing here?" He unlocked Morty's passenger door. "I'm assuming you rode the bus here?" Darcy had borrowed Clare's Hyundai Elantra for the week while Spinner took their Jeep to the States for work. _

"_I, uh needed to talk to you-and yeah." Clare got in Morty._

"_I thought I was picking you up from work at 5."_

"_I got off early. Had a doctor's appointment." She looked at her feet. Eli frowned._

"_Why didn't I know about this? Are you okay?" He had started Morty, but made no move to leave the parking lot. _

"_It was a walk-in appointment. And I'm fine," Clare paused, "I think. Can we just go to your place and talk? Please?" Eli hesitated, but nodded._

_The drive seemed to take forever, not the ten minutes it typically did. Eli held Clare's hand as they ascended the stairs to Eli's apartment. For his last semester at the University of Toronto, Eli decided to move out of his mother's house and into a nice little apartment. The building was old, and had lots of character, which Eli liked. He got a great deal on it; it had two bedrooms, which was more than he needed, but the price was better than most studios he looked at. His favorite feature? The built in bookcases in both bedrooms, the living room, and hallway. Also, the fireplace (and the rest of the place) had brick showing; he liked the atmosphere. Clare helped him decorate, putting her touch on everything, which he loved._

"_Tea?" asked Eli as Clare sat at his kitchen table._

"_Sure," Clare responded flatly. Eli prepared their drinks in silence, then served them the same way. After a few minutes of Clare playing with her teabag, he blurted out: "What's wrong?"_

_Clare looked up slowly. "Eli…please, PLEASE don't freak out."_

"_Well Clare, it's a little too late for that because YOU'RE freaking me out. You look petrified. You're not dying, are you?" He paled and reached for her hands. "Clare, tell me you're not dying!"_

_Clare laughed, in spite of herself, and ran her thumb along her fiancé's hand. "No, Eli, I'm not dying. It's not anything like that…" She shook her head. "Eli, I'm…I'm pregnant." She searched his eyes with hers, flinching to prepare herself for his reaction._

_Surprisingly, he smiled. "Really?"_

"_Ye-yeah," said Clare. "I think it happened that night the condom broke. I had just switched birth control pills, remember? Eli, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't think this would happen, I'm so-" she was cut off by Eli's lips. He pulled away and walked around the table, picking her up and spinning her around. _

"_Clare! This is great!" He laughed._

"_You're…you're happy?" _

"_Of course I'm happy!"_

"_You're not scared?" Clare raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh, Blue Eyes, don't be silly…I'm fucking TERRIFIED!" He laughed and put her down. She playfully hit him._

"_Eli…"_

"_It's a good thing I already proposed, eh?" He teased her. "Guess we'll have to move the wedding up. Oh man, I can just see it now…your dad will be standing at the altar, shotgun in hand!" Clare cracked up at that image._

"_So you're…okay with this?" She bit her lip._

"_Yes!" cried Eli. "Are you?" He brushed her cheek with his thumb._

_Clare smiled. "I am."_

"Knock, knock!" Clare's thoughts were interrupted by Adam at the door. "Wow, you look…wow, Clare." Adam blushed. "Don't tell Eli I said that!"

"I won't, Adam," laughed Clare.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"You mean Eli did, don't you?" Clare knew these things.

"What? No! He absolutely did NOT send me to make sure you were happy, healthy, well and-" his shoulders slumped. "Yeah, Clare, you got me." They laughed.

"WELL, Mr. BEST MAN, you can tell Mr. Goldsworthy that I am feeling great. I have not been sick at all today and I can't wait to see him in-" she looked at the clock- "TEN MINUTES! OH MY GOSH ADAM GO! YOU GUYS HAVE TO STAND AT THE CHUPPAH AND-" She was pushing him out the door. "GO ADAM!"

"Geeze, geeze, I'm going!" Adam hurried out the door, nearly knocking Alli over.

"Ready, Clare?" asked the maid of honor.

Clare took one last look in the mirror. "I'm ready."

_**Niagara Falls, Canada**_

_**Elizabeth Anderson's backyard**_

_**May 17**__**th**__**, 2014**_

_**1:13 PM**_

Eli took in the setting. He was surprised when Clare announced she wanted to get married in her grandmother's spacious backyard, overlooking Niagara Falls. Eli assumed she would want a church wedding, which he would have happily obliged to (for her). He was even more surprised when she insisted and interfaith ceremony, complete with a chuppah, yammaka, Unitarian minister (in order to represent both the Christian and Jewish faiths), smashing of glass, and readings from Corinthians. "_That's my Clare,"_ thought Eli. _"Always wanting to make me happy…"_ He looked to his left: There was Adam, his best man, and Sav, his other groomsman. The couple agreed on a small wedding of only about fifty guests and a Bridal party of 5 (Jenna's little girl, Gabby, was the flower girl). He caught his mother's eye as she walked down the aisle to the music with his grandmother; she winked. After his family came Darcy, Clare's other bridesmaid. Then Alli, and then Gabby, then…

_Clare._

"Oh my God," Eli muttered out loud. Adam hit him softly, chuckling.

_She was breathtaking_ as she walked down the aisle. Eli, the poor bastard, couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She smiled at him, holding the white roses in her hand with a delicate grace. She positively _glowed._ When she reached him, Eli gladly took her hands and they faced the minister, who began the ceremony with a big grin plastered on his face.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Elijah Isaac Goldsworthy and Clare Elizabeth Edwards. They come together today from separate faiths and separate lives to form one love. They have opted to recite their own vowels. Clare, you may begin."

Clare smiled widely as she looked deeply into Eli's eyes. "Eli," she began, "I stand here today to tell you that I honestly cannot think of any way I could possibly want to spend my life other than in any and every way with you. You are my true soul mate, my other half, my very best friend, and so much more. I can't imagine a day without seeing the green of your eyes or that stupid smirk on your face." The congregation of people laughed, which startled the couple, for they were unaware of anyone in the area but one another. She continued, tears forming in her eyes. "I've loved your for half a decade, and promise to love you for the rest of my life, and for the eternity that comes after that." She sniffled and Eli wiped a tear away before it could fall from her eye.

"Elijah?" prompted the minister.

"Clare, I think everyone we know knows that you've made me a better person. You are my very definition of joy, and I have loved everything about you since I was sixteen. I promise to always do my best, and that if we fight, I'll fix it. When you're hurt or sick, I will take care of you. I'll always protect you from everything I possibly can. I swear to love you with all I am for as long as you'll let me." He choked back tears. Clare winked at him, and he chuckled.

"The rings?" Asked the minister.

"Here!" Adam handed the appropriate rings to their respective bearers.

"Clare, repeat after me as you place the ring on Elijah's left ring finger: With this ring, I thee wed…"

"With this ring, I thee wed." Clare grinned at Eli.

"Now, Elijah, do the same to Clare's left ring finger: "With this ring, I thee wed…"

Eli grinned right back. "With this ring, I thee wed…"

"Well then," the minister smiled, "By the power invested in my by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Eli. "Kiss your bride, Son!"

Eli happily obliged.

_**Same place, same day, sometime later…**_

_Could you whisper in my ear_

_The things you wanna feel?_

_I'd give you anything_

_To feel it coming_

_Do you wake up on your own_

_And wonder where you are?_

_You live with all your faults_

"This is nice," Clare murmured into Eli's ear as they shared their first dance.

"Yeah, it is…Mrs. Goldsworthy…" He grinned. "God, I like the sound of that." Clare laughed.

"Me too, Hubby…"

"I like that too!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

_I wanna wake up where you are_

_I won't say anything at all_

_So why don't you slide_

_Yeah, we're gonna let it slide_

"I can't believe we're married."

"I can't believe Adam's toast included something along the lines of us 'giving him the runs' in high school!" Eli laughed, and Clare couldn't help but join in. "This was a perfect wedding, Eli. OUR perfect wedding."

"Even though it's not in June, like you always dreamed and your three months pregnant?" Clare frowned.

"Do I LOOK super pregnant?" Eli shook his head.

"No, but your…uh, BREAST area looks awful…nice." He smirked.

"Really, though, Eli…"Clare trailed off. "This is perfect. Darcy is here, Adam…you…me. I have my white roses, too."

"I think they suit you."

"Oh?"

"They represent love and purity." Clare scoffed.

"Eli…I'm pregnant. Not exactly pure, now am I?" She frowned.

"Clare…you've only ever been with me. We're in love, and you have the purest, best heart of anyone in the entire world." He kissed her.

"Goldsworthy, I seriously LOVE your wonderful use of hyperbole."

"No exaggeration here, Edwards!"

"Hey!" Clare scolded him. "It's GOLDSWORTHY now, Mister!"

Eli pulled his bride in for a slow, passionate kiss. She would her fingers through his hair and gasped when he softly bit her lip. Pulling away, he leaned his forehead against hers and softly whispered: "So it is."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I tried by best with the interfaith marriage ceremony, but I've never been to one! I think you can guess the next and last chapter…it's getting to be pretty lengthy so I'll say let's shoot for Thursday night at the latest, tomorrow night at the earliest. All We Are will be updated in the early A.M., just have to edit a bit! **

**Please review!**


	3. Baby Carriage

**A/N: Okay, so originally, I was going to make Baby Goldsworthy have some sort of terrible health problem (I know: evil) to balance out the corn-syrupy fluff of this story, but it doesn't seem to fit. I just want you to know that I don't think Eclare's journey is perfect (not by any means); this trilogy just focuses on the HAPPY moments in their lives. That said, enjoy reading!**

_Then comes the baby carriage…_

_**Tuesday, June 10**__**th**__**, 2014**_

_**Goldsworthy Residence**_

_**3:38 PM**_

Clare Goldsworthy tapped the dining room table nervously with her pen. "Where IS he?" She wondered out loud. She was waiting for her husband to get home from his last day at school. "And WHAT the HECK am I wearing?" She miserably looked down at her outfit: a see-through _turquoise_ nightgown. She impulsively bought it while at the mall earlier in the day; she woke up horny as hell, but Eli had already left to teach. Now SHE had to be at work at seven for a nightshift, and she WOULD have her husband before she went.

She heard the door unlock.

"Where have you been, Eli?" She stood with one hand on her hip, a foot tapping. Her husband stared at her, open-mouthed.

"Um…school…" He attempted to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"I thought you got out EARLY since it was the last day!" huffed Clare.

"Well, here's the thing…"

"I've been WAITING for you to come home, and you weren't here!" She marched up to Eli, lightly shoving him. "WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE, GOLDSWORTHY?"

Eli shrunk back at his wife's hormonal bitch-fest. "Well, Darling," he took her hand and led her to the couch. "Simpson asked me to stay…Mr. Jones is moving. I got asked to teach English at Degrassi full time next year." Clare just stared at him. "I got a job, Babe."

Silence.

Then…"OH ELI, I'M SO SORRY!" Clare wailed as she threw her arms around Eli's neck. "I'M SO AWFUL; I'M A TERRIBLE WIFE, YELLING AT YOU WHEN YOU HAVE SUCH GREAT NEWS…." Eli rubbed her back soothingly. "YOU SHOULD LEAVE ME…I'M AWFUL, I SAY! AWFUL!"

"Clare," murmured Eli as he stroked her hair. "You're not awful, you're hormonal. You're not a terrible wife, you're an AMAZING wife. I love you, and I will NEVER leave you." He moved his head to her stomach to kiss it. "Or you, Baby."

Clare's sniffling halted as she watched her husband with affection. "YOU'RE amazing, Eli…" Clare trailed off, and then bit her lip with lust. She jumped on top of him, straddling his hips with hers as she frantically unbuttoned his shirt.

"Hell, yeah…" whispered Eli to himself. He moved to take Clare's sexy nightie off, but she stopped him. "What's wrong, Clare?" He was afraid her hormones had switched back into cry-mode.

"I just don't want you to see me. I'm not beautiful anymore…I'm fat." Clare looked down, ashamed of her body.

"Clare…you're my WIFE," Clare smiled at that; being married was still so new. "And you're nowhere near fat; you've gained what, ten pounds?" He gently took her lingerie off. "You're gorgeous." He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom, fully intending to take advantage of her second trimester's increased libido.

_**Wednesday, July 2**__**nd**__**, 2014**_

_**Goldsworthy Residence**_

_**9:13 AM**_

"Wake up, wake up!" Clare bounced up and down on the queen sized bed she shared with Eli. He groaned and rolled over, muttering something along the lines of "fivemoreminutes".

"ELIIII," Clare whined. "Don't you know what today is?" She received a grunt for a reply. "We find out the sex today, Eli…"

With this reminder, Eli burst out of bed. "Ohhh shit, that's right!"

"Elijah, language!" snapped Clare. Ever since her third month, Clare had forbidden cursing: _"The baby can HEAR you, Eli," _she had said. Eli, of course, scoffed. _"It's not like she can understand, Clare."_ Clare argued two points at once, putting her foot down: _"Yes, Elijah, HE can. Now shut up. I'm putting my foot down."_

Eli did his best to watch his mouth after _that_ particular hormonal rage.

After Eli hurriedly took his shower and dressed, he joined Clare in the kitchen for a quick breakfast. To Eli, the best part about teaching was no suit-and-tie job in the summer. Clare had the day off since she picked up weekend shifts during the school vacation; here they were, on a Wednesday afternoon, about to find out the sex of their baby. After finishing his toast and eggs, Eli kissed his wife, then her bulging abdomen. "Morning, daughter," he cooed.

"Eliii…." Clare whined (it was a pregnancy trait for her, it seemed). Our SON is a BOY." She rubbed her belly affectionately.

"We'll see about that," Eli smirked, helping his wife to her feet.

_**Wednesday, July 2**__**nd**__**, 2014**_

_**Dr. Regan, OB-GYN Office**_

_**Waiting Room**_

_**11:00 AM**_

Eli drummed his thumbs on the armrests of the waiting room chair he occupied. Clare hummed softly, flipping through a pregnancy magazine. "Do you think she's okay?" Eli asked, suddenly.

"I'm sure HE'S fine, Eli," responded Clare as she turned the page. "Huh, check this out. It says some doctors recommend collecting the placenta at birth and making vitamins out of it."

"Ew, people buy that stuff?" asked Eli, horrified.

"No, no, it's for the mother to take. Apparently it helps make the breast milk more nutritious." Clare looked at Eli with amusement; his face had taken on a greenish tint.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy?" called a plump blonde woman from the door that led to the exam rooms.

"Come on, Darling," said Clare, taking Eli's hand. "That's us."

_**Wednesday, July 2**__**nd**__**, 2014**_

_**Dr. Regan, OB-GYN Office**_

_**Exam Room**_

_**11:23 AM**_

"I have to say, Babe…you look pretty sexy in that exam gown," Eli said as he took his place by her head. They were waiting for Dr. Regan to come it. Clare's vitals all looked good, and she had gained the appropriate amount of weight.

"Oh really, mister?" Clare waggled her eyebrows. "I may just have to steal this thing for later, then." Eli laughed as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Ah, there's my favorite happy couple!" Dr. Regan, a tiny woman in blue scrubs, walked in. "I bet you're excited, aren't you? Nineteen weeks! We should be able to see the sex today."

"Oh, we're very excited!" Clare beamed. "I can't wait to prove Eli here wrong." Dr. Regan laughed as she put the cold gel on Clare's stomach.

"What does Daddy think the baby is?" asked the doctor, running the ultrasound wand along Clare's stomach.

"Daddy thinks it's a girl," answered Eli.

Clare laughed. "I'm so telling Adam you referred to yourself in the third person…as _Daddy_."

Eli blushed. "Whatever…anyway, Doc, _Mommy_ here seems to think we're having a boy."

"But we really just want to know if everything's okay," Clare said quickly. "Is he alright?"

"Well…" said Dr. Regan as she took some images. "_She's,_" Clare gasped, "…is just fine." She turned the monitor towards the couple and pointed at the screen. "That's your little girl, guys. Congratulations."

"She's…beautiful," Clare whispered. Eli couldn't speak, not even to say _I told you so._

"Would you like pictures printed off?" asked Dr. Regan.

"Yes, please," Clare said softly. "Eight, if we can have that many." The doctor laughed and nodded, then left the room for Clare to get dressed.

After Clare discarded the paper gown for her yellow tank top, Eli finally spoke. "Clare…that's our baby. That's our baby GIRL…" he took her hand, eyes never straying from the monitor.

"I know," Clare whispered. "You were right." There was no trace of disappointment in her voice. "How did you know, Eli?"

Eli grinned. "I just did."

Clare could only smile at that.

_**Tuesday, September**____**2nd, 2014**_

_**Goldsworthy Residence**_

_**7:15 PM**_

"I can't believe you start your first full time job tomorrow!" squealed Clare as she sat Eli's dinner in front of him.

He smiled. "It is pretty daunting," he admitted.

"Are you excited?" Clare took a sip of her orange juice.

"I am," answered Eli with a smile. "I'm glad we finished the nursery last week, too."

The couple chose to advert from the typical pink-and-yellow theme for their daughter's room; instead, they painted two walls a soft turquoise, the other two white. Eli chose the color, and when Clare inquired about it, he simply responded: "_She's YOUR daughter…turquoise is bound to be her color."_ They put a white crib in the corner with a matching changing table and dresser. Eli's mom gave them the rocking chair that sat in her attic; it was a beautiful cherry oak that Clare couldn't bear to see painted over. They hung several paintings: a depiction of Noah's ark, an ocean scene, and a large, almost mural-sized painting of a lighthouse (another piece from the Goldsworthy attic). Clare picked out a state-of-the-art stroller that rested in the corner of the room; it would soon be filled with presents from Clare's upcoming baby shower.

"So," said Clare. "We should probably talk about names."

"Probably," answered Eli before shoving a bite of chicken into his mouth. "Listen, how about you pick the first name and I pick the middle? I know what I want."

Clare agreed. She couldn't get a better deal than that, could she?

_**Saturday, October 18**__**th**__**, 2014**_

_**Edwards Residence**_

_**12:45 PM**_

"Darcy, this is…this is beautiful," Clare cried as she and Eli walked into her childhood living room. Darcy and Alli stood there, looking joyful for their friend. They decked the room out in turquoise and pink streamers and balloons. It was simple but pretty, exactly Clare's style. "Thank you for doing this."

"Well, I'm going to go; Adam's apparently throwing me a party too." Eli shrugged his shoulders when his wife turned to look at him incredulously. "Don't ask me, Love. Enjoy your party." He kissed her goodbye and left, throwing a "Take care of her, Darcy!" over his shoulder as he did so.

"Well, Clarebear," said Alli, "Jenna, Fiona, Anya and Dorothy should be here soon." Clare smiled; she wanted a small shower. Her sister, best friend, friend from high school, Adam's girlfriend, Sav's fiancé, and closest work friend would be with her today.

_**Saturday, October 18**__**th**__**, 2014**_

_**Adam and Drew Torres's Basement**_

_**1:13 PM**_

"Dude," said Eli as he walked into his best friend's entertainment room. "This is pretty sick." Dead Hand music was blaring, and to Eli's shock (and alarm), there was a small pile of gifts on the bar set-up. "Really?" He asked, turning to Adam, who simply shrugged.

"Fiona and Alli made us," he responded. The friends joined the others (Drew and Sav) on the leather couch, preparing to play some Rock Band.

"Thanks, Dude…" muttered Eli awkwardly.

"Don't mention it, Man!" Adam clamped his buddy on the shoulder.

_**Saturday, October 18**__**th**__**, 2014**_

_**Edwards Residence**_

_**2:24 PM**_

"Oh man, Fiona…you really didn't have to do all this." Clare had just finished opening the gift (gifts, really) Fiona got her: _TWENTY_ adorable little-girl outfits in various sizes, a custom-made mobile with stars and moons that matched the nursery, and a Coach diaper bag (in turquoise and pink). To top the bundle from the feminine Coyne off, Fiona threw in a $500 gift card for the Baby Gap.

"Nonsense, Clare. My boyfriend is the godfather of that little girl and that means I inadvertently get to spoil the snot out of her!" Fiona laughed. "I expect you to call me to pick out outfits with you when you use that gift card, though."

Clare smiled gratefully. "I definitely will; thank you so much, Fiona." She had tears in her eyes as she hugged everyone. "Thank you EVERYONE." Along with Fiona's gifts, Clare received what had to be a year's worth of diapers (a bit from everyone), an adorable, safe car seat from Alli, lots of powder, shampoo, diaper cream and wipes from Dorothy, plenty of outfits and babysitting coupons from Darcy, some original art pieces for the nursery from Anya, and tons of toys (mostly hand-me-down, though Clare was happy to take them) from Jenna.

The shower continued; the girls played plenty of games and laughed, sharing stories. Clare inquired about Gabby, Jenna's four year old and Anya's wedding plans with Sav. Just as her wonderful afternoon with girlfriends was coming to a close, Clare felt sharp pains in her stomach.

"Ow!" She cried, dropping the cake she was eating.

"What's wrong?" Alli rushed to her best friend's aid.

"I don't know, I think something's the matter with the baby-" gasped Clare. "Call Eli, please!"

_**October 18**__**th**__**, 2014**_

_**Torres Basement**_

_**2:58 PM**_

"Guys, thanks for the…'guys day'," said Eli. "Don't know how many I'll be getting once the kid is here."

"Awe, Clare will still let you out to play!" reasoned Sav. Besides, Anya will want that baby at our place all the time. Come along when she forces Clare to bring the kid over."

"Yeah," said Adam. "I better get to spend some time with my goddaughter!"

"I'll watch the kid, too," mentioned Drew (to no one in particular).

"And, uh…thanks for the diapers. And Adam, love the "My Daddy Drives a Hearse; Watch Yo' Back" onesie," Eli blushed; he felt like a wuss. His friends' gestures really did move him, though.

"Like my gift?" asked Sav.

Eli nodded; Sav gifted his child with a play drum set and play keyboard. She wouldn't be able to use it for a while, but it was pretty damn cool.

"Oh, hang on guys…Alli's calling," said Eli as he got up to answer the phone. "Hello? What? Fuck! Take her to the hospital, I'll be right there!" He hung up the phone and ran out the door without a word.

_**Saturday, October 18**__**th**__**, 2014**_

_**O'Blenness Medical Hospital**_

_**3:24 PM**_

"Where is she?" Eli yelled at Alli, who was in the waiting room of the ER department.

"Dude, calm down…" tried Adam. He chased Eli outside and demanded to drive; he didn't want his friend to drive into a pole or some other crazy shit in his worry.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Eli screamed. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY WIFE?"

"Down that hallway…" answered Alli, slightly afraid. "Darcy is with her. Room seventeen."

"Thank you," Eli breathed out. "Sorry for yelling." He took off for Clare, finding the numbers one and seven next to each other quite quickly. "Clare?" He asked softly as he walked into the room. She looked okay (thank God).

"Hi, Baby," smiled Clare. Eli rushed over to her, gently put her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"What happened, Clare?" Eli tentatively sat on the bed, careful not to touch Clare's stomach.

"It was just Braxton-Hicks contractions," said Darcy. "She'll be fine; the doctor said she could go home when you got here."

"Thank you," said Eli, shooting Darcy a grateful glance.

"No problem," said Darcy. "I'm going to go tell Alli you're here."

"Um," Eli's voice stopped Darcy as she headed for the door. "She knows. Make sure she and Adam know I'm sorry for snapping, okay?" Darcy smiled knowingly and nodded her head as she exited.

"You YELLED at Alli, Eli?" Clare reprimanded. "Tsk tsk."

"I'm not going to apologize for flipping out Clare; Alli called and the only words I could comprehend were 'Clare' and 'Hospital'." He kissed her again, taking her hand to squeeze. "You scared me."

"I scared me too!" Clare said. "The doctor said I'm two centimeters dilated; I need to take it easy for at least ten days. If I don't go into labor for ten days, she won't be considered premature."

"You're not lifting a finger," declared Eli. "I'll take off from school. You won't get out of bed." Clare laughed.

"Eli, you can't take off from school, you're already taking a short paternity leave." She smiled comfortingly. "Darcy and Alli took time off, and Alli said Anya could come over to take care of me, too, since she's self-employed." She squeezed his hand. "I won't be alone, okay?"

"Okay," agreed Eli. "Let's get you home."

_**Thursday, October 30**__**th**__**, 2014**_

_**Goldsworthy Residence**_

_**10:58 PM**_

Clare woke with a start, feeling something incredibly wet in her underpants. "Oh," she said with recognition. Sitting up, she shook her husband's shoulder. "Eli, wake up!" Eli sat up instantly, looking at her wide eyed.

"Is it time?" he asked. She simply nodded, making Eli shoot out of bed. "Okay, got the bag, got the keys, got…shoes! I need shoes!" Clare laughed as she watched her husband put on sneakers under his sweats.

"Eli, help me up, I need to change."

"Change? Clare, this is no time to care about how you look, we need to GO!" He was shaking.

"Eli," Clare said calmly. "There is a bunch of fluid JUNK in my underwear; I am NOT going to the hospital OR getting in my car like this."

"Okay, fine, here." Eli helped his wife change and put her shoes on (she long ago could no longer see her feet). "Let's go, we'll take Morty." Clare stopped in the tracks Eli had pulled her in. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I am NOT starting my baby's life in a place where most people END theirs, Elijah Isaac." Eli paled. "Okay, Okay, we'll take the Elantra…"

_**Sunday, October 31**__**st**__**, 2014**_

_**O'Blenness Medical Hospital**_

_**Clare Goldsworthy's Birth Room**_

_**2:14 AM**_

"Oh God Oh God Oh God," cried Eli.

"ELI!" yelled Clare as she (tightly) squeezed her husband's hand. "YOU. ARE. NOT. HELPING." She cried out as another contraction hit her. "OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD."

"Good job, Clare!" encouraged Dr. Regan. I can see her head!" She looked up at Eli. "Would you like to take a look, Dad?" Eli hesitated.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING MY SIDE, ASSHOLE!" cried Clare.

Eli paled as he answered Dr. Regan: "Guess not."

"I SWEAR TO GOD ELI, YOU SUCK SO HARD. YOU STUPID FUCK. I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOUUUUU!"

"I'm sorry, Baby, come on, Blue Eyes, you can do this…" Eli attempted (and failed) to soothe his wife.

"YOU DO IT THEN, IF YOU THINK IT'S SOOOO EASY!"

"I never said-"

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU NEVER SAID!"

"Clare, Baby, you're not making any sense-"

"YOUR FACE DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! THIS KID BETTER NOT HAVE IT!"

"Clare, maybe you should have gotten and epidural-"

"ELI! SHUT UP! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL BEND YOUR ASS OVER AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

Eli shut up, and just let his wife keep squeezing his hand.

"Well, lovely couple, one more push, and I think you'll be able to meet your daughter!" Cried Dr. Regan.

"AAAAH!" cried Clare.

"Come on, Baby, she's almost here…" Eli encouraged.

This time, Clare didn't yell at him, because a beautiful, piercing cry filled the room.

"She's here, Clare," whispered Eli as he kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Is she okay?" asked Clare.

"See for yourself," said the doctor as she rested the baby on Clare's chest.

"Oh my God," whispered Clare. "She's so tiny."

"Yeah," breathed a mesmerized Eli. "She is. She's perfect."

_**Saturday, October 31**__**st**__**, 2014**_

_**O'Blenness Medical Hospital**_

_**Clare Goldsworthy's Room**_

_**9:33 AM**_

"Want to try feeding her again?" Eli asked his wife as he rocked his baby girl back and forth.

"Sure," said Clare, reaching for her daughter. She opened her breast and the little girl almost immediately latched on. "Look, Eli! She's doing it."

Eli cocked his head. "That is SO weird."

"Eli! It's perfectly natural." Clare smiled at the sight of her daughter feeding.

"I know," chuckled Eli. "I can't believe we're parents."

"Me either," breathed Clare, never taking her eyes off the little girl.

After a moment of silence, Eli asked the question he was eager to know the answer to: "So, did you decide on a name for her yet?"

"Actually, I have," answered Clare. "It took me a while to come up with something that went with that middle name you DEMANDED."

"Hey!" defended Eli. "What's wrong with Lenore?" Eli, of course, decided his daughter's middle name MUST be reminiscent of something in Edgar Allan Poe's work. "Come on, 'The Raven' is one of my favorite poems. Yours too!"

"I know, I know," giggled Clare. "Anyway, I decided on Charlotte. After Charlotte Bronte…you know, Wuthering Heights was the first book I remember really loving. You know, a book you read over and over again."

"Charlotte Lenore Goldsworthy." Eli tried the name out on his tongue. "I like it!"

"Good," smiled Clare. "Me too."

Eli sat down next to Clare, watching Charlotte finishing up her meal. "Can I hold her again?"

"Of course," answered Clare as she shifted Charlotte's weight to Eli's arms. "I can't wait to watch her grow up."

"Oh, let's not talk about that…" Eli said darkly. "I hope you know she is NEVER dating. Especially not boys who are ANYTHING like me." Clare laughed. "She has your eyes, Clare."

"Yes, but that hair and that nose? That's all you, Babe."

"Poor kid!" They laughed, then settled into a comfortable silence.

"Eli?" Clare asked, very softly.

"Yeah, Babe?" He reluctantly tore his eyes from his daughter.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Please, I know it seems impossible, but promise me we will never turn into my parents. I-" she teared up. "I couldn't bare it if Charlotte went through what I did."

Eli leaned over and softly kissed his wife on her lips. "Clare, you KNOW we'll never turn into that. We're…" he smirked. "We're special. What we HAVE is special."

"You're right," said Clare with a grin. "You're going to be a great dad, you know."

"I hope so. I DO know that you'll be the best Mommy ever." His statement ended with his voice raising an octave, talking to Charlotte in a baby voice.

"Oh man, he's a total sap!" The young couple looked up to see Adam and Darcy in the doorway. "Stop being love-dovey and LET ME HOLD MY GODDAUGHTER!" Adam reached for the baby.

"Me next!" said Darcy. "I want to hold my niece!"

Eli and Clare smiled softly at one another. They were a family, now. It had always been the two of them against the world and everything else.

Now they had something, someone other than themselves to protect.

They were a cohesive unit, meant to be.

_Forever._

**A/N: Pretty cheesy, I know, but come on…cute baby! That's the end of this trilogy. If anyone requests it, I'll do one-shots off this little life I created. Please, please review! I know people don't like to review finished stories, but I'd really love it if you did! **


End file.
